A Call For Honor
by Pat-Bennett99
Summary: This story is based off of Act of Valor- but these are my own characters and own mission.


**Hey everyone. This is my new story, obviously. This is all based off of the new movie Act of Valor, but with my own characters and missions. Enjoy and review.**

* * *

><p>Heroes are born every single day. They could be your siblings, your neighbors, or someone that you've never seen before. But what classifies someone as a hero? Throughout history, we as human beings have associated heroes as being scientists or doctors, people who better our world. In today's world, we see heroes in our armed forces; whether it's the Marines, Air Force, or even the police and firefighters. Heroes come from all forms a nationality, but the focus of heroes in this case, falls on the United States Navy SEALs.<p>

Heading the team was Dominic "Country Boy" Ferrell. Dominic was born and raised in the backwoods of Nashville, Tennessee. At the age of 6, his father took him and his two older brothers shooting for the first time, where he shot his first rifle. Since then, Dominic has become an expert marksmen and at the age of 19, enlisted to become a sniper in the Army. Starting off as a Private, Dom quickly went up into the ranks during his time in Iraq and Afghanistan until he became a First Lieutenant. Because of his skills, he was recruited by the Navy SEALs and aided them in the take down of Osama Bin Laden. With Dominic leading, he is followed by Darren "Fish" Fisher, Christopher "Silent" Knight, Raymond "Funny Man" Black, Walker "Tex" Ryder, and "Pistol" Pete Walter.

* * *

><p>Darren Fisher was born and raised in Chicago, Illinois. Darren had to take care of his mom and three younger sister at the age of 16 after his father was shot and killed during a robbery attempt. Not being able to attend high school or college, he had to pick up two jobs, while his mom maintained her job as a secretary for a law firm, just so his sisters could go to school. While he working at a grocery store, he became interested in the military once he saw several soldiers step off of the L-train. Without hesitation, Darren quit his job and enlisted. Within a few months, he was sent to Great Lakes Naval Station, where he learned how to shoot and swim and everything. Over the next few years, he graduated training at the top of his class and joined the Navy SEALs. Darren participated in the search-and-rescue of the US Ambassador George Banks in North Korea, after hostiles broke in the embassy and kidnapped him in the middle of the night.<p>

* * *

><p>Christopher Knight, from Boulder, Colorado, has been an expert sniper for the Navy SEALs for twenty years. He wasn't a vocal person, for unknown reasons. However, he was a force to be reckoned with throughout his time during training. Chris currently holds the record for the longest and most accurate shot at 2,543 meters (2781 yards), nailing the bulls eye with the Barrett .50 cal. During his time overseas, Chris and his best friend and spotter, Bradley Williams, stalked and executed numerous terrorist leaders cleanly. With this experience as a marksman, the SEALs picked him up after returning home from his campaign in Iraq. Christopher is married man and a proud father of four.<p>

* * *

><p>Raymond Black received his nickname after the numerous jokes he told during training. While he moved to America at the age of 12 from Dublin, Ireland, he has been shooting since he was 5. Whenever he became nervous, he'd attempt to tell jokes, no matter what the occasion was. Raymond, being an only child, relied solely on himself to better himself. His father was a Gunnery Sergeant who was deployed for most of his life, and because he wasn't around, Raymond had to watch over his mother. However, before immigrating to America, his house was broken into by a drunk, causing his mom to freak out. Once in America, Raymond was determined to prevent what happened back home from happening again, while also following in his father's footsteps. He started off as a police officer, making his way into SWAT, where he earned his mark after successfully clearing a hostage situation at a bank by throwing smoke grenades, cutting the lights, and taking down the targets with night vision goggles.<p>

* * *

><p>Best friends Walker Ryder from Austin, Texas, and Pete Walter from Canton, Ohio joined the Navy SEALs after they both graduated from Ohio University and ROTC. Excelling at every task they were given, Walker and Pete finished at the top of their class with degrees in International Studies. Walker is better known for his fluentness in Arabic and Spanish, while Pete was known for his expert marksman ship. During their training, Walker was known as the spotter, while Pete handled the fire arms. After graduation and have already completed their basic training, the two were shipped out to Afghanistan where they spent two years on patrol. A few times, Pete was called in to aid in bomb defusing, but the SEALs picked the two up after they fought their way out of a small village after being pinned down for four days.<p>

* * *

><p>With the SEALs team set, they were immediately sent to the USS Athens where they would begin their briefing for their mission. A year ago, a Greek terrorist named Hector Jacinto made his name known when he kidnapped the Greek president and the rest of his staff and mass murdered them on Nation television. Giving the briefing was former SEALs team leader and captain of the ship, Brian McCreery.<p>

"Good morning. We have intel that our boy Hector here has created a new form of a virus that he plans on unleashing in Madrid, Spain within the next few days. We have reasons to believe that he is going to use it as a prototype during the Barcelona-Real Madrid game in order to create national panic." Brian started off saying.

"Sir, how will we know where and when he is going to plant the this virus?" Walker asked as he looked up from his notebook.

"Good question. We are currently working with Madrid's SWAT force and making sure we have all eyes on every single entrance and exit at the stadium. If anything looks suspicious, it is our job to neutralize it by any means. Any other questions?" Brian asked.

"Yes sir, just one. Where do we play a role in this? Wouldn't the SWAT team be more capable if they're blocking the entrance and exit?" Raymond asked.

"That's a good point. We're there because if we have the chance to take out Hector, we are going to take it. Also, we're giving the SWAT team eyes in the sky. Chris, I want you in one of the buildings looking at the main entrance. The rest of you will be circling above in Black Birds. Are we clear?" Brian asked.

"Yes sir!" Everyone said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please review it! It'd be much appreciated.<strong>


End file.
